1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for automatically configuring a communication link to transfer and manage content.
2. Description of the Related Art
People enjoy taking photographs on vacation, at special events and at other times. The typical work flow is to take the photographs with a digital camera, store the photographs on a memory card in the camera, transfer the photographs from the memory card to a computer when the event has completed and the user has returned home, edit the photographs using editing software on the digital files, store the digital files on the user's computer, order prints and/or email the photos to others. This is a serial process that is slow, inefficient and not collaborative. For example, the only copies of the photographs remain on user memory card in the camera until the user returns home. On a long vacation, this could result in the user not sharing or managing the photos for a long time.